


Honey

by liv_andlet_die



Series: Little Talks [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Dick and Wally's first official date. And everything that comes after.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Woof. Okay. So. This one was a lot. It ended up being much longer than anticipated. Twice as long as the other parts of this series that I've posted. So this one is special and gets two chapters.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!
> 
> Also, the title is from a song that one of you guys mentioned in the comments, by Magic Man. So thank you to @cutiesinnightvale for this title! I loved the song - you're right, it fits these fics very well and I'm now obsessed with this band :P
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> "You’re everything I need  
> I smell honey in your hair  
> I see longing in your stare  
> All I know is that you care  
> And all that I have left is only what I’ve built here"

“You totally cheated.”

 “I totally won.”

“You cheated, I win by default.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my side of the screen clearly said ‘Winner!’ when I was looking at it.”

“You bent your spine in ways that no human being ever should, I say that’s cheating.”

“It’s a natural talent!”

“There was nothing natural about that, Dick, you were folded over like a fuckin’ bobby pin.”

Dick rolls his eyes, flicking a spoonful of ice cream at Wally in retaliation. He obviously wasn’t trying, since it misses him by at least three inches. Still, Wally pouts at the waste of perfectly good ice cream, taking a moment to stare at the sad splatter on the pavement in mourning.

“It’s not like you’re not _allowed_ to use your hands in DDR. Besides, you have superspeed, I needed some way to keep up.”

Wally’s hand flies to his chest in offense. “You think I’d use my powers to win at Dance Dance Revolution? You think I would disrespect the game like that?”

“Well you did, so yes I do.”

“Then you _clearly_ don’t know me as well you think, Boy Blunder.”

Dick smacks his shoulder at the nickname, but Wally just laughs and curls his arm around the back of Dick’s neck, pulling him close. He slots perfectly against Wally’s side, chuckling softly as he wraps his own arm around Wally’s waist. Neither of them had ever seemed to notice how well they fit together until now.

They’re walking down the Happy Harbour boardwalk, away from the arcade that had been the main attraction of their very first official date. They’d decided that any kind of special ‘romance’ on their first date would be weird, so they kept it simple and just went out for burgers and funnel cake. Then they just did what they always did in Happy Harbour: tried to kick each other’s virtual butt at every game in the arcade.

Of course, that led to a few very competitive rounds of DDR that ended with Dick as the victor. Wally will never admit it (his pride would never let him) but he knows his loss had nothing to do with Dick’s flexibility. He’ll never admit that he’d spent half of every routine tripping over his own feet, unable to keep his eyes from drifting to his _very_ distracting boyfriend.

Wally’s still getting used to this new attraction to Dick. He’s always known that his friend is good-looking. You can’t look at Richard Grayson and lie to yourself like that. But Wally had never been _attracted_ to Dick until now. Until one kiss had shattered every intention Wally had ever had about just being friends with Dick Grayson.

Dick lifts his last spoonful of ice cream to Wally’s lips (and if that’s not love, Wally doesn’t know what is), before pulling away to toss his cup into a nearby garbage. He hops onto the concrete seawall along the edge of the pier, balanced easily on the balls of his feet as he watches the waves ebb and flow along the shore beneath them. Wally just leans his elbows on the wall beside him, gazing up at his boyfriend in what he can only describe as awe.

Dick is beautiful. His dark skin is glowing in the moonlight, his even darker hair drifting lazily around his face from the light breeze. Those lovely pouty lips are tilted up into a half-smile, long lashes fluttering closed over gorgeous blue eyes. His features are relaxed, soft. Happy. Everything about him is confident. Easygoing. But still solid and dependable and strong.

Wally has never felt like more of an idiot, wondering how he could have ever been so blind.

Like he can feel Wally’s gaze on him, Dick turns to him and smiles, then drops down to sit down on top of the embankment next to him. His legs dangle on either side of the wall, feet kicking back and forth. It’s adorable, really, and Wally can’t help but grin at him like a lovesick moron.

“So.”

Wally raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“On a scale of ‘I’m faking my own death’ to ‘oh my god marry me tomorrow’, how would you rate this first date?”

Wally barks out a laugh, moving to lean on one side so he can face him properly, a hand reaching out automatically to rest on Dick’s knee. “Let’s just say you shouldn’t be surprised if I’m booking a chapel in the morning.”

Dick laughs with him, his own hand moving to take Wally’s and resting them both in his lap. “Really? That good?”

“Best I’ve had in a long time.”

Dick’s expression softens. He bites down on his lower lip, glancing down at their joined hands before looking back up at Wally through those damn long lashes. The way Dick’s watching him makes Wally feel like the moonlight might be doing good things for him as well.

“Me too.”

Wally doesn’t even hesitate, shifting closer to his boyfriend and slipping one hand up his thigh all the way to his waist. Dick lets go of Wally’s other hand, letting it reach up to slip into his hair as his own fingers tangle in Wally’s t-shirt. They’re kissing, not for the first time tonight, and it just keeps getting better since the first time their lips met.

Dick swings a leg back over the wall so both are dangling on one side, pulling Wally closer to slip between them. Wally’s arms are moving instinctively to wrap around Dick’s waist, hands flat against his lower back and holding him securely against his chest. His lips are still sweet and sticky from the ice cream (mint chocolate), and he’s letting out the softest sigh of delight as Wally’s tongue slips into his mouth. Now Dick’s hands are in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp, and Wally’s suddenly very aware of the fact that they’re essentially making out in a very, _very_ , public place.

And he _so_ doesn’t care because Dick is locking his legs around his waist and pulling him flush against him and doing that thing with his tongue that makes Wally weak in the knees. It’s all he can do to stay upright, his head’s spinning with desire, and he’s not even sure which way is upright anymore, but he trusts Dick to keep him there.

Suddenly they’re breaking apart with a gasp, because apparently they still haven’t learned how to _breathe_ when they do this, and now Dick is gazing at him with those half-lidded eyes again and – _jesus_ how did he get so whipped so fast?

Dick drops his forehead onto Wally’s shoulder, letting out a strained chuckle as they both try to catch their breath.  “We’ve… gotta stop doing that… in public.”

Wally just rests his cheek against the side of Dick’s head, a giddy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “It’s only happened, like, three times.”

“This time not included.”

“Okay, four times in total.”

“Wally, we started dating _last week_. This is getting ridiculous.”

He just laughs, squeezing his arms tighter around Dick’s waist. “I can’t help it when you look at me like that!”

Dick raises his head, his expression one of mild curiosity. “Like what?”

“You know what.”

“No, I-“

Wally does his best impression of Dick’s ‘seductive’ face, tilting his head down and looking up at him through his lashes, biting down maybe a little too enthusiastically on his lower lip. If the change in Dick’s expression is anything to go by, he’s doing a pretty good job.

“…yeah, okay…”

His play-acting cracks almost immediately, his lips splitting into a grin as he lets out a sharp laugh. “See? You really can’t blame me when you do that.”

“There’s no blame, it’s not like I’m just a bystander here.” Dick smirks, arms shifting back so he can rest his hands on Wally’s shoulders. “We’ve just _got_ to get a little self-control.”

Wally just pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face in Dick’s shoulder. “I know… I just like you, okay?”

He can feel Dick smiling against the side of his neck, can practically sense him rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah… I like you too, you dork.”

They pull apart after a few moments, Wally stepping back to stand up straight. Dick untangles his legs from behind Wally, letting the speedster stretch out a little. Can’t stand still for too long; it’s just not in his nature.

Dick swivels on the spot to dangle his legs over the opposite side of the railing, turning his back to Wally as he stares out at the ocean. It’s a gorgeous sight to see, Dick’s silhouette against the blue-black waves and starry sky, and Wally wishes he could imprint the image in his mind forever.

God, he’s such a sap.

Wally moves forward to wrap his arms around Dick’s waist from behind, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder. Dick’s hands settle over his forearms, a contented sigh leaving him as he settles back against Wally’s chest.

“Hey, I’ve got a question for you.”

Wally tilts his head to the side, just enough to he can see Dick’s face out of the corner of his eye. “Shoot.”

“…How were you okay with this so quickly?”

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

Dick shrugs, the movement jostling Wally’s head for a second, which makes Dick snort out a short laugh.

“I dunno… You’ve never been interested in guys before – that I know of – and if you were, as your best bi friend, I’m offended I didn’t know about it.” He gives a pointed look with that statement, and Wally just smiles in response, shaking his head. “You just… I dunno, after the other night you just… jumped head first into this… not that I’m complaining, I just… I’m surprised, is all.”

Wally purses his lips, staying quiet in thought. He’s not entirely sure how to answer that question.

“I… don’t know.” He answers honestly, and now it’s his turn to shrug. “I mean, it’s not like I was ever repulsed by the idea of being with a guy. There just weren’t any guys that ever, I dunno, caught my eye? So, I didn’t think about it.”

“So, what changed?”

Wally smiles. “You kissed me.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“And until that point, you had no idea that I liked you? Or that you might like me?”

“Nope.” He shakes his head. “I mean, you’re my best friend. I didn’t think I was supposed to look at you like that.”

Dick bites his lip and Wally wonders how he never noticed how often he does that. “I guess I’m still a little… I’m just trying to understand how you came to terms with this so quickly.”

“I really don’t know, dude.” Wally shrugs again. “I think… I think it’s because it’s you.”

Dick blinks, staring out at the waves for a moment before turning his head slightly to glance at Wally. “What do you mean?”

Wally just smiles wider, leaning close to press a soft peck to the edge of Dick’s jaw. “It just made sense, all of a sudden. Like I was blind and stupid until that happened, and I realized… This just made sense.” He squeezes tighter around Dick’s waist at the word ‘this’, referring to their new relationship.

“…yeah?”

“Yeah… I mean, why wouldn’t it? You’re my best friend. I trust you more than anyone in the world. And we were already disgustingly affectionate.” He teases, blowing a raspberry against the side of Dick’s neck to prove his point, which earns him a gentle smack on the shoulder. “It just… I dunno… All of a sudden everything just fit into place, like this was just always where we were meant to end up.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Walls?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Wally smiles. “I love you too, Dick.”

“No, I…” Dick sighs, and Wally feels him just deflate against his chest. “I… actually mean that…”

He pauses, blinking a few times to take that it. “What…?”

“I don’t know if… I don’t know if you caught that, the other morning.” Dick mumbles, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. “I… don’t mean it in a ‘you’re my best friend and I love you ‘cause you’re my best friend’ kind of way… I mean it like… like I love you…”

Wally doesn’t know how to respond, so he doesn’t. He _had_ caught that the other morning, but he didn’t know how to bring it up, so he didn’t. And now he’s not sure how to approach this.

“I have for a while… Y’know, the whole three years thing…” Dick lets go of his t-shirt to instead lay his hands gently over Wally’s, which are still resting comfortably on his stomach. “But I don’t want you to feel obligated to, I dunno, say it back or anything. I just didn’t… I didn’t want to lie to you.”

Wally takes in a deep breath, then lets it out in a big sigh. He can feel Dick tensing up in his arms, so he buries his face against the other man’s neck to try and diffuse some of that anxiety. “Dick…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“Babe, shut up.”

Dick clamps his lips together. That tension is still there, but it seems to be anticipation more than anything else.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Wally starts, once again squeezing his arms tightly around Dick’s waist. “I don’t want to say something I don’t mean – yet – but… I do love you. And I really, really like you. As in I’m very, _very_ attracted to you. And that’s a really weird combination of things to feel, because it should feel like I’m in love with you, and it almost does but…” Wally sighs. “I just don’t want to rush this.”

Wally can feel the smirk toying at Dick’s lips, the tension in his shoulders starting to release.

“You? Not rush? Since when?”

He rolls his eyes in fond annoyance. “Since I realized that I’m into my best friend and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Dick turns in his arms to face him, a hand coming up to hold Wally’s cheek gently. “You’re not going to fuck anything up, Walls. We’re gonna be fine.”

“How do you know?”

Dick smiles at him, and Wally’s heart starts to ache at the love in his eyes.

“We made a promise. And I know for a fact that you’ve never broken a promise.”

“Yeah, well… there’s a first time for everything.”

His brows knot together in distaste, and he’s rapping his fingers against Wally’s cheek chidingly. “Don’t.”

“You never know, Dick-”

“Wally, leave the cynicism to me. It’s not a good look on you.”

Wally can’t keep his lips from turning up into smile. “This, coming from a literal ray of sunshine?”

Dick rolls his eyes, then lifts his other hand to cup Wally’s face and pull him in for a tender kiss. It’s soft, barely a touch of the lips. Reminiscent of their first kiss.

It’s strange to think that was only a week ago. 

They’re pulling apart, and Dick’s leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Dick’s thumb is stroking lightly over Wally’s cheekbone, who starts to run his hands gently up and down Dick’s spine. It’s comfortable and easy, and Wally’s so grateful that they figured this out because, if they hadn’t, he would have never known how much he needed it.

“Walls,” Dick starts, waiting for Wally to meet his eyes, which he eventually does. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“More than anything.”

“Then trust me when I say, we’re going to be fine.”

Wally’s heart is thudding in his chest and he’d be surprised if Dick couldn’t feel the heavy pulse through every fiber of his being.

“Promise?”

Dick kisses him again, fingers slipping into soft ginger hair as he pulls Wally flush against his chest. The kiss is passionate, but gentle, and Wally’s going weak in the knees again despite their mouths staying closed.

He doesn’t need to hear an answer, but Dick breaks the kiss just enough to speak.

“Promise.”

They just stay like that for a while. Dick has one leg hiked up on the edge of the wall, his torso twisting so he can hold Wally close. Wally’s just leaning against the wall with both arms wrapped tightly around Dick’s middle.

Wally would be content to stay that way forever; together in silence, with the salty sea breeze drifting around them, waves crashing against the shore in time to their heartbeat. But he knows it has to end at some point.

They’d zeta’d over, meeting there from their own respective cities. They’d thought it would be easier, meeting at the Cave. _That_ had ended up being a bit of a mistake, as M’gann had wanted to make their date a double one the second she discovered that they’d started going out. Luckily, Connor had become remarkably receptive since his early days, and had successfully derailed that idea before either of them had needed to ask.

Wally decided later that night that he owed Connor – big time.

Soon enough, they’re pulling apart, looking around them to realize that Happy Harbour is going to sleep, and deciding to follow suit. As they leave the pier, hand in hand, Dick makes to start walking towards the Cave. Wally stops, though, pulling his boyfriend to a halt as he does.

Dick turns to face him, cocking an eyebrow. “What?”

“You seriously want to go back in there and get interrogated?”

“Interrogated?”

Wally gives him a pointed look. “I bet you fifty bucks that M’gann told Artemis the second we left tonight, and they’re all waiting for us up there. If Artemis is, she might _actually_ kill me for not telling her. And then you’d have a very dead boyfriend on your hands.”

Dick laughs, stepping closer to Wally again. “Alright, I see your point. You got a better idea?”

Wally smiles. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

They start walking away from the mountain, but not back towards town either. Wally’s leading them into one of the secluded little forests that separates the two, and while Dick is following him without question, his expression clearly shows his suspicion.

A few meters into the trees, it’s Dick’s turn to pull Wally to a halt. “Okay, what are we doing?”

Wally glances around them, making sure they’re alone, then pulls a pair of red goggles out of his back pocket, a cheeky grin on his face.

Dick blinks. “What…?”

“I figured I could run you home tonight. Y’know, walk you to the front door and stuff. That’s proper first date protocol with girls, didn’t think it should be any different because you’re a guy.”

Dick stares at him for a second, his expression indecipherable, until he’s trying to smother a smile with the back of his hand.

“You’re such a dork.”

Wally’s grin just gets wider. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

Dick shakes his head, unable to hide his smile. “You really are.”

Wally settles the goggles on top of his head, pushing his shaggy bangs up in the process. “So, piggyback or princess style?”

All he gets in response is a loud scoff before his boyfriend is jumping on his back and twining both arms and legs around him tightly. He stumbles a little in surprise, but he rights himself as his hands come up to grip the back of Dick’s thighs.

“Fuck, would you-! Dude, you’re not 13 anymore, you’re gonna break my back one of these days.”

“I will if you keep asking redundant questions.”

“Jerk.”

“Dork.”

“You already used that one.”

“Fine.” Dick tucks his head into the side of Wally’s neck, preparing for the gale force winds that come as soon as Wally starts to run. “Let’s get out of here, Speedy.”

“Hey-!”

“C’mon Flash Kid, do your thing.”

Wally pouts, but when Dick presses a, he hopes apologetic, kiss to his cheek, his pride shrinks down just a fraction.

Fine. Dick wants him to run?

Then he’ll run.


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally drops Dick off in Gotham. Things get a little angsty. Because it's Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Dick still doesn't want to go home.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> A warning: There are very VERY slight mentions of abuse in this chapter. They are only slightly implied, and it's easy to skip over, but they're there. So if that bothers you, please be careful and enjoy the rest of the chapter if you decide to read <3

The only warning Dick gets from him is his grip on his thighs getting just a little bit tighter before Wally takes off.

The world slows down around him. The lights of Happy Harbour shine brighter, leaves still in the air as they fall around him. Dick’s laughter morphs into something deep and comical as he engages the Speedforce, but Wally finds that he still loves the sound even when it’s warped like that.

Getting to Gotham doesn’t take long at all, and before he realizes it, Wally’s skidding to a stop on the gravel drive in front of Wayne Manor. Dick’s still clinging to his back, his mind catching up to the fact that they’ve stopped moving. He lifts his head and peeks over Wally’s shoulder at the imposing building before them.

“…do I have to?”

Wally laughs, dropping his hold on Dick’s thighs and letting him slip off his back to stand beside him. “I think you do.”

“Bruce probably isn’t home yet, I might actually miss out on the lecture tonight.” Dick sighs, ruffling his windswept hair into something more manageable.

“Yeah, I never asked, how did you get out of going on patrol?” Wally reaches out to flatten Dick’s collar back down, straightening his open button-down.

“I didn’t.”

Wally cocks an eyebrow, giving his boyfriend a wary look. “…what do you mean?”

Dick shrugs. “I mean I didn’t get out of it. I just didn’t go.”

“What do you-? Wait, you just skipped out on patrol?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude!”

“What?!”

Wally throws his hands in the air in disbelief, then brings them down to cover his face. “Oh my god, if Bats finds out that you skipped _patrol_ to go on a date with _me?_ He already hates me! Artemis is gonna have competition for rights to my head on a platter.”

Dick just rolls his eyes. “You’re being dramatic. Batman doesn’t kill.”

“Oh, that’s reassuring. He’ll just beat the living shit out of me, that’s so much better. Oh-! And don’t forget Alfred! I don’t think he follows your no-killing rule, if that rifle of his means anything.”

“Wally.”

“They’re gonna tag team it: Batman breaks me, then lets Alfred finish the job.”

“Wally…”

“He’d look the other way for his butler, I know it-”

“Wally!”

“What?!”

Dick has his arms crossed, an annoyed, if not slightly amused, look on his face. “Are you gonna walk me to the door, or what?”

Wally drops his arms with a defeated sigh, letting them hang at his sides. “I suppose I should, so we can say our final goodbyes…”

“Oh my god, and they call _me_ the drama queen.”

Dick starts walking towards the manor. It’s not a short walk, as they’d come to a stop just before the front gates. Wally jogs after him, reaching out to take Dick’s hand, interlocking their fingers. They’re walking in silence for a few minutes before Dick decides to speak.

“He doesn’t hate you, y’know.”

“Who?”

“Bruce. He doesn’t hate you.”

Wally lets out a quiet scoff. “Sure.”

Dick shakes his head. “He doesn’t. He’s just… protective.”

“Yeah, I know that much.”

“Wally.”

“Dick, you know he’s never liked me. Even when we were just best friends, he’s always had something against me.”

“No, he doesn’t!” Dick grips his forearm with the hand that isn’t held in his own. “He does like you-“

“No, he doesn’t. It’s okay. It’s never bothered me much before, but…” Wally sighs, squeezing Dick’s hand. “Dick, we’re _dating_ now… He’s the _dad_. I’m _officially_ at the top of his list.”

Dick stops, pulling Wally to a standstill with him. “He doesn’t have a list.”

“He does now, and I’m on it.”

“Wally.” Dick’s voice is stern, the look in his eyes verging on angry. “Stop it.”

“What?”

“He’s my dad.”

“I know-“

“No, you don’t.” Dick snaps, and they both recoil slightly at his tone. “You just… you don’t.”

Wally bites his lip, remorse filling his chest. He hadn’t mean for this. “Dick, I’m-”

Dick’s let go of his hand now, folding his arms across his chest instead. “He’s my dad. And you’re my boyfriend. My _best_ friend. Do you have any idea how much it kills me that you guys don’t get along?”

“Dick…”

“I know it’s not all your fault, it’s a weird mutual thing with you guys… but it’s not like you really try, Walls…”

There’s a weird silence between them now. Dick’s standing there, arms crossed and watching his boyfriend like a hawk. Wally has his hands shoved deep in his pockets, having the decency to look ashamed but not looking Dick in the eye.

He hadn’t meant for the night to end like this. He was supposed to walk Dick to the front door, sweep him off his feet in a passionate kiss and end the night with them both starry eyed and longing. But he’d decided to be an idiot. And now Dick is upset and at least a little angry and Wally wants to fix it so badly, but he’s not sure he’s allowed to talk just yet.

“Dick…”

He doesn’t respond. The only indication Wally gets that Dick is even listening is that he stops staring at him, his gaze flicking to the ground instead.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Wally starts, stepping a little closer to his boyfriend. He takes it as a good sign that Dick doesn’t move away. “I know Bruce means a lot to you, I didn’t… I don’t want you to be hurting because of this.”

Dick sighs, dropping his arms to his sides. “Then just… just try to get along.”

“Dick, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to get along with Bruce.”

“Then why can’t you?”

“It’s… hard.” Wally reaches out to him, his hands running down Dick’s arms to take both hands in his. He pauses, not sure how to explain his strained relationship with Dick’s father. “I know Bruce is a good man. He’s an incredible hero. But… Dick, he hasn’t always been the best dad to you.”

“That’s not-”

“Please… let me finish.” Wally squeezes his hands, waiting patiently until Dick nods for him to continue. “I’m not saying he’s a _terrible_ dad. I know he tries. But… We both love you, a lot, and… sometimes that means we have to butt heads a little.”

“A lot…”

“Dick, I respect Bruce. I really do. But I don’t always agree with how he treats you.”

“He just has high expectations.”

“And he _never_ tells you when you exceed them, or even meet them at all. You do it, constantly, but I don’t think you’ve ever told me a time that he’s actually praised you.”

Dick presses his lips together firmly, choosing not to fight back this time. He knows its true, Wally can tell. He just doesn’t want to voice it.

“Babe…” Wally lets go of one hand, so he can raise his own to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind Dick’s ear. Dick lets out a sigh, leaning into Wally’s palm as it comes to rest on his cheek. “The only reason that Bruce and I are ever at odds is because we both care about you. Bruce doesn’t like to be challenged, but I _have_ to challenge him sometimes, for your sake. You deserve so much more than what he gives you.”

“He’s given me everything, Wally.” Dick voice has been wavering ever since Wally started talking, but that sentence is firm in it’s resolution.

“I know that. And I know you think you owe him, but he’s your dad. You should _never_ have to owe your dad anything.” He looks away, swallowing the lump in his throat. “…You know how long it took me to figure that out…”

Dick’s eyes widen just a fraction, his lips parting in a silent gasp of realization. “Oh… Wally…”

Wally’s squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, hating that he’s having to bring _that_ up in order to explain himself. But he’s grateful that Dick already… knows. So he doesn’t have to give it any further thought.

“I can’t just… stand by…”

“I know, babe…”

“It’s just…” Wally puts his face in his hands, his fingers sliding up into his hair and pulling at it in exasperation. “I know that he makes you feel second-best and it’s such _bullshit_ because you’re so much better than he’ll ever be, and he knows that – I know he does – he just never tells you and it’s so-”

Dick doesn’t let him finish.

His arms flying around his neck and pulling him down to meet him halfway, Dick kisses Wally with such fervor that it makes his head spin. Wally doesn’t resist in the slightest, responding with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. His own arms wind around Dick’s waist, like they always seem to when this happens, and he’s practically lifting the guy off the ground. Dick doesn’t complain, almost climbing up his torso to wrap his legs around Wally’s waist. They’re plastered so tightly to each other that Wally thinks they might fuse together, and Dick’s arms are trying to hold him even closer. They’re scrambling for more contact and Wally’s finding it hard to keep his footing, but he doesn’t think he’d mind hitting the ground if Dick came down with him.

They’re both so drunk on emotion at this point that neither of them care that this is happening in front of the manor, where any one of Dick’s family members could see them.

Fuck it. If this is how they find out, so be it.

Finally, either because they _still_ haven’t learned to breathe when they do this, or they just don’t care anymore, they break apart gasping for air. Not far, Dick’s mouth barely leaving Wally’s as they lean their foreheads together, but just enough to catch their breath.

All the weird tension between them is gone, both understanding the other person without needing another word. Wally’s always loved that about them. He might not have that weird Bat-telepathy thing, but dammit if he doesn’t know Dick Grayson.

And Dick Grayson knows him.

How they’d lasted seven whole years without _this_ , he’ll never know.

Dick pulls him close again, but this time it’s a hug. It’s tight and desperate but it’s everything he needs right now and Wally’s just burying his face in Dick’s hair because it’s the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’m so sorry…” Dick’s mumbling into his shoulder, and Wally’s holding him closer.

“Me too…”

“Can we stop being dumb now…?”

“Definitely.”

Dick pulls back to look at him, blue eyes flicking back and forth between Wally’s in the close proximity. His fingers are stroking through his hair, and it’s sending shivers down Wally’s spine.

“I love you, Wally West.”

Wally opens his mouth to respond, but Dick just shakes his head.

“No, don’t. I don’t need to hear it back, yet. I just wanted to tell you…” Dick takes a deep breath. “I’m so stupidly in love with you.”

Wally can’t help the giddy smile that takes over his face. Dick’s laughing sheepishly and it’s the second best thing Wally’s ever heard.

“I’m… I just…” Wally’s stumbling over his words, trying to articulate how he feels, but it’s impossible to do with words.

So he just kisses him again, because if he can’t tell Dick how he feels, then he can show him.

Dick’s hands tighten their grip in his hair as their lips meet. Wally tries to put as much emotion into the kiss as he can, his fingers digging into Dick’s thighs as he tries to pull him closer. Dick just about melts against him, and Wally figures that he’s getting the message.

Dick’s the one who breaks the kiss, his breath coming out in a shaky giggle as Wally chases his lips for more.

“Wally…”

“Hm?” Wally’s pressing kisses to his nose, his jaw, his forehead. Anywhere he can get to without letting Dick get any farther away.

“I don’t want you to go…”

He pauses, his lips pressed just under Dick’s jawline. “Okay…”

“I don’t… I don’t even want go in there myself…”

Wally pulls back just a bit to look him in the eyes. “Okay… What do you want to do?”

“Can we…” Dick takes a breath, trying to glance away from Wally’s gaze, but Wally’s too close and his eyes are too intensely curious to leave for long. “Can we just… go back to your place?”

“If… that’s what you want?”

“I just don’t really want to be here… not right now.”

Wally swallows the lump in his throat, this one here for an entirely different reason than the last. “Okay.”

Dick leans his forehead down to Wally’s shoulder again. The speedster pulls his goggles out from his back pocket again and settling them over his eyes. He doesn’t bother holding Dick’s weight up as he does so, the guy is clingy enough to do it himself.

“You comfy like this?”

Dick nods, pressing a kiss to the side of Wally’s neck. Wally winds his arms around Dick’s back again, holding him protectively against his chest.

“Ready?”

Another nod.

Wally doesn’t hesitate, taking off towards Palo Alto. He doesn’t even have to think about the direction – he knows this route like the back of his hand, he’s run it so many times. He’s tearing down highways and dirt roads, but his heart’s not racing from the adrenaline.

He’s not sure why this time feels different. Why bringing Dick back to his place this time is… different. The guy had spent three nights at his apartment last week, and that hadn’t been weird. Not that it’s weird this time. It’s not weird, it’s just… different.

Great job with the words there, Wall-man. Real articulate.

Wally shakes his head, trying to focus on the run and pushing himself a little faster. The sooner they get there, the sooner the world becomes distracting and loud again. The sooner Dick can talk and laugh and smile and make him feel a little less… weird.

Not soon enough, Wally’s skidding to a halt in the alley across from his apartment, and Dick is dropping to the ground from his place in Wally’s arms. They make their way inside, hand-in-hand, but silent. The world is distracting and loud but Dick’s not talking or laughing yet, so Wally’s heart is still pounding and his blood is rushing in his ears and – and he freaking out as they enter his bedroom and he’s not really sure why.

Like he can sense the panic in Wally’s chest, Dick closes the door behind them and immediately closes the distance between them, bringing his hand to either side of Wally’s face. He just looks at him, though, and Wally’s not sure why he wasn’t expecting that.

“Walls… You okay?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure…?”

“Yep.”

Dick frowns. “Wally I’m not… you know this isn’t… I’m not expecting anything, you know that, right?”

Suddenly all of the anxiety in Wally’s chest disappears, and he feels like such an idiot for not realizing what the _hell_ that was all about. “Yeah… of course…”

He’s also feeling like a complete and total moron for even thinking that in the first place, subconsciously or not.

“I just wanted to be with you. Is that still okay?”

Wally flops down to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing Dick closer to stand between his knees. “Yes. Of course it is. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I…”

He cards his fingers through Wally’s hair, a soft smile on his lips. “It’s okay. I just… I want you to know that _I_ know you don’t want to rush this.”

Dick’s looking at him with such gentle attention and love and concern that Wally feels like his chest is going to explode, so he grabs his boyfriend around the middle and tosses him on the bed next him. Dick squawks at the sudden movement but doesn’t fight it, landing in a flustered heap on the comforter as Wally lays down on his side next to him.  

“Well.” He huffs, blowing a few strands of hair out of his face. “You’re definitely feeling better.”

Wally grins. “Yeah. Thanks to you.”

Dick rolls over to face him, placing a hand on his chest. “We’re all good?”

Wally can’t tell if he’s asking about the most recent thing, or the rest of their weird night, but he nods anyway. Because it really doesn’t matter. He’s feeling much better about everything.

“Hey Dick?”

“Yeah?”

Wally places his hand over Dick’s, moving it to rest over his heart. “I think… I think I _am_ falling in love with you.”

Dick blinks, then bites his lip, definitely trying to hold back a smile. He shifts a little closer to Wally, interlocking their fingers against his chest.

“Okay… Tell me when you get there?”

Wally grins, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls back just enough to speak, their lips still brushing as he does.

“You’ll be the first to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me about birdflash/batfam/DC in general, come find me at notstars-doors.tumblr.com !! :D I'm always taking prompts, so hit me up!


End file.
